Saggi The Dark Clown
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: An enemy returns from Kaiba's past with hate stemming from orphanage days. 8 years later, he's had plenty of time to think and strikes the CEO. Yami must help Kaiba face his fear or lose the CEO forever to the insane tormentor.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own Saggi. The boy is my creation. If you're good at fanart I ask if you could draw him, I'd like to see what he looks like. I've never seen one of my own characters. 

OGE: There will be Yaoi in this fic. YamixSeto. Yami the seme, Seto-chan the uke. The duels are going to be based on my own duels not Kaiba-chan's skills or whoever else's. I'll change some of the cards, but the ones that are signature will remain. There will be angst, torture, agony and other things on Seto-chan's part but he will not be singled out. No, no. Saggi can multi-task.

Saggi: ^_^ 

_Can you hear me Kaiba?_

It was midnight in Domino City. Most people were asleep. But not the people in the Domino District Asylum. They could not afford to sleep. They were not paid to sleep. They were paid to keep the people were a danger to themselves and those around them away from the public. 

I know you can… 

However, there are some dangers that you cannot prevent from the public no matter what precautions you present. Some dangers are so dangerous that they cannot be contained simply because they are that dangerous. 

Does it frighten you you can't escape me in your dreams? 

One of those dangers was awake in his cell right now. He wore a clean, white straight jacket. It was wrapped tightly around his waist to the point were he couldn't move anymore. Not an inch. 

Does it boy? 

As the moon entered through a barred window, it illuminated short cut, blue hair. Blue hair that fell around alabaster skin.  The figure was so small and frail but by no means was he weak. This was no assumption to be made if you wanted to live very long.

You're gonna pay for what you did to me… 

As he looked up to see the moon, his eyes glowed an inhumanely white. It was eerie. This was what was so dangerous about him. This was what could not be contained about him. This was what was simply too dangerous to out in the public but there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. 

Every drop of blood I spilled will come from your own veins; Kaiba… 

His body was imprisoned. It had been for a long time. But that didn't matter. He had learned to use his mind. That was what humans learned to do; adapt. When you lose one sense, you gain another. That was what he was doing now. Using his _sense_. He refused to be restricted by these filthy anomalies.  

Kai-ba… 

He intended to have his revenge against the one that ruined his life. He had carefully planned it. He had waited and watched him climb his ladder to success. He'd seen him savor his fame and accomplishments. Now he was going to take them all away. Along with his sanity.

Kaaaaiiii-ba… 

He was delving into his mind; his dreams, his fears, his inner most horrors. Everything he wanted to hide, he wanted to throw out into the open. Everything he wanted painted black, he wanted painted bright yellow. All his secrets he wanted to keep locked away, he was going to bust open and scatter. Each and every one of his defenses he had built, he was pierce and destroy. He was going to break him apart and shatter his mind.

KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Seto Kaiba shot up from his bed with a start. Sweat poured down from his face onto his bare chest. His heart was going a mile a minute and beating painfully against his chest. It felt like it was going to fly out of his chest cavity and slam into the wall at any second. 

" That…that voice….That voice…."

Kaiba winced as insane laughter filled his head once again. It was like a cross between the Joker and the sound file of Saggi the Dark Clown's laughter. It echoed in his mind. Over and over again. Louder and louder; like a broken record and he couldn't forget it no matter how hard he tried. 

The dream was fanatical. It made no sense whatsoever. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. He was back at the orphanage. He had been staring at a chessboard when all the pieces turned into clowns. Then all the kids around him turned into clowns. 

Then the room he was in morphed into a large circus tent. And this monotonous circus music began to play. 

Dun dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun. Dun dun dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun dun-dun. 

Kaiba winced as he heard it clearly. That's when he could hear the voice. The voice undeniably in his head. He also heard it in his dream. Amongst all the chaos of all the clowns and the music, he could hear that person talking to him. He fished around the people; trying to find it.

The owner was shadowed in the corner. They were sitting on a large, purple and yellow-stripped ball Indian style. His arms were crossed with both his fists under his elbows and his head was down. Blue, shaggy hair hid his face, but a pale face and mouth were made clear as they spoke the words and his name.

Kaiba shivered and hugged his sheets closer to him. Kami-sama when the voice called his name. It was bloodcurdling. He whispered it at first.

Kaiba…

Then he said it a little louder in a taunting tone. As if he were playing a game with him. Like a child calling to another child only it was wrong. So wrong. It didn't fit. It was like a joke and he was the punch line.

Kai-ba…

The third time it was just as sick a joke as the second. It made him feel ill. His stomach turned at the sound. He feared he might throw up at any second. Making a mad dash for the bathroom would not be possible. Believe it or not, it was too dark and too far away and he wasn't going over there if he had to hold it all night; which was, as he look to his alarm clock, 3 hours. 

Kaaaaaaiiiiii-ba

The fourth was just to torture him. He didn't like the voice or it's tone. But he had followed it in his dream. He wished he hadn't. But it was hypnotizing and haunting at the same time. His better judgment told him not to go, but his legs moved of their own accord through the sea of clowns from hell. 

KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kaiba covered his ears and whimpered. The last time before he woke up was the absolute worst. He'd rather go through the others for hours than through the last one for a second.  

It had been a shriek. A banshee would cower in fear at that cry. It broke the glass shields that he had spent years building up in his mind. They didn't just break; they shattered into a million shards before his mind's eye. The shriek chilled his very soul.  

Eh hee hee. Eh hee hee. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha HA!!!!!

This time Kaiba cried out in fright; grabbed two white pillows and covered his ears. He couldn't take the sound of that laugh anymore. It was too bloodcurdling. It was what thrillers, teen slashers, horror movies and every single terrifying thing he'd seen was made of. That sickening, insane voice was just too much for him. 

It was just like his Duel Monster; Saggi the Dark Clown. But Saggi was nowhere near this frightening. He had heard the clown laugh. He remade the sound file with his own voice for his system at work. No one knew he could make that sound, but it was just one of those strange noises you learn you know how to make when you're just extremely bored. He just happened to be laughing hard when he had Strep throat and he discovered it. 

But this was not like that. He hoped he would be able to handle himself when he heard the clown laugh again. He didn't want to reveal to anyone that he was afraid of anything. Especially Yugi-tachi. Especially the Pharaoh. 

He put the pillows down as the laugh faded out of his mind. He hoped his imagination was finished messing with him. He made a mental note to kill it when he was mentally competent to do so. But right now, he intended to try and catch 2 hours of sleep now that he could relax.

Oh I don't think so. I'm not going anywhere boy. Mangetsu no yuru ni mata ao ka.*    

Seto's eyes snapped open at that statement. The owner of that voice had just made two things crystal clear. 

He was in total control of this and **this** was not over. 

*********************

" I play the Dark Magician. Dark Magic attack!!"

The magician of shadow arts complied within his master's command and attacked the monster in front of him. He felt the power of training, practice, learning and mastering of years of experience run through his body as he point his staff accusingly at the opposing Ryu-Kaishinn in front of him. He shattered effortlessly as the force of his magic met with flesh and he scattered to pieces on the field before dissolving completely. 

" And I also place this card in defense mode. My turn is over. Your move Kaiba-kun."

Seto didn't hear the Pharaoh as his eyes went out of focus again. He could barely see his cards in front of him. What in FATE made him accept the duel with Yami? He hadn't gotten any sleep with that voice in his head. Whenever he tried, the voice would sing that circus music again or laugh and he'd be wide-awake.

" Give it up Kaiba! Yer never gonna beat Yami!" 

" Go Yami! You can do it!" 

" Show that Kaiba you're way better than he is!"

They were in Kaiba Land. Yugi-tachi were sitting in the stands cheering on as they did and snapping at Kaiba knowing absolutely nothing about the CEO as they did so. He was glad that he couldn't hear them when he defocused, they were damned annoying. Yami was standing opposite him with his cards in one hand and his other crossed against his chest waiting on him to make his move. 

Forcing his vision to work, Kaiba noted the cards he had. He didn't have anything he could use right now. He'd have to set something out and tribute it on his next turn while he set a trap card. Maybe he'd draw the Sword Stalker.

Or if he drew Snatch Steal he could use that as a tribute and summon one of his stronger monsters and make a direct attack on Yami's life points. The same for Change of Heart. That was assuming he could read the name of the card when he struggled to draw it.

As he drew the card and turned it over to see, his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. He had 60 cards in his deck exactly. *37 monsters and 23 magic cards. Of those 37 monsters and 23 magic cards he had to pull this one card. He had to pull **him**. 

**_Saggi The Dark Clown_**

Kaiba gulped inconspicuously and gathered his nerve. He wanted to win this time no matter what. He put himself into his dueling. So he was going to have to push this fool fear aside and push on with this duel. He needed to shut those squawking chickens in the stands up.

" I call Saggi the Dark Clown!!"

" Eh hee hee! Eh hee hee!" 

Saggi's signature laugh chilled Seto. It brought back all the memories full force. So hard that he didn't hear what Yami had said and see his attack on his Dark Clown as he held his head and winced as he could hear **him** again. 

Eh hee hee. Eh hee hee. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha HAA!!! 

" I expect more from you CEO. Stupid move. Dark Magic Attack!!" 

The Magician complied with Yami's orders and attacked. The clown was thrown back and shattered in a million pieces on the floor. His laughter sounded into the arena as he was sent to the Shadow Realm where Duel Monsters dwelled.

" Ah!!!" Kaiba cried out as the insane laughter filled his mind. 

This shocked everyone. They looked at him like he was crazy. Yami quirked an eyebrow as he sensed the large amount of fear radiating off the CEO. " Kaiba?" 

*****************

He couldn't take it anymore. Kaiba could not take the resounding laughter that echoed in his mind. It bounced off of his defensive walls; breaking them like a wrecking ball. This did not compute. All his understanding of his defenses and they were being picked apart like a vulture's buffet. 

Seto dropped his cards and hunched over the console. He wanted the laughter to stop. He'd do anything. Just make it stop. He couldn't stand it. It was so sick and it made him feel sick. 

His stomach's only warning was a body lurch before it spilled it contents all over the field just in front of his console.

" Ew!! Geez Kaiba! Yer not losing that bad!"

" Shut up Joey, this is serious!" Tristan glared at his friend's insensitivity. The guy just threw up!

Kaiba stumbled backwards and fell from the player's stand like an injured bird. His trench coat slowed his fall a little, but it did not cushion his fall at all. 

" KAIBA!!" 

*****************

Yugi-tachi ran over to Kaiba-kun. This was going too far. He must have been really sick. Yami regretted pushing the CEO into the duel. He didn't realize that he had yelled his name when he saw him fall from the platform.

They gathered over his shuddering body as he gathered himself. His alabaster skin was growing paler. Shock setting in; obvious he dislocated his shoulder when he landed the wrong way on it. 

Yami reach out to touch him. " Kaiba-"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!!! STAY AWAY!!!!!" 

Kaiba scrambled away from them and to his feet. He held his injured arm as he ran like a graceful hunter away from the group. The laughter still echoing in his mind.

" Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." 

Yami watched in distress as he watched the CEO disappear through the doors. He didn't even get his deck. The monsters were frozen on the field. Kaiba's briefcase was still next to his platform. He didn't even call his limo. He just burst through the doors and ran all the way to what he assumed to be his home. 

Yami couldn't understand the strong emotion he was now sure he felt from the CEO. It was slapping him in the face; it was so strong. He'd never felt it on Kaiba before. It was startling and spiked his curiosity. 

What could possibly make Seto Kaiba feel **_fear_**?

* We will meet again by the light of the full moon.

* Liable to change.

OGE: And The Sagginator is my replacement muse until I find Youji-kun. He's still missing. If you find him or catch him, please return him to me. Must punish bad muse. He will feel the wrath of the maniacal Orange Girl Explosion!! Resume search Saggi!

Saggi: Hai Orange-sama! ^_^

OGE: Now for the bad news. All my stories may not be updated for a very long time. My cutting problem was found out and I may have to go some place for a little while for help. I'm not addicted to it. I'm not in denial, I just started. Guess I'm not good at hiding. Not so bad once you get used to the pain…But I have stopped and focused my stress relieve on writing lyrics to my favorite J-Pop songs. So if there are no updates for a while, that's while.

Saggi: Poor Orange-sama. *Pats*

OGE: Waitaminute, you're in a straight jacket, how are you doing that?

Saggi: ^_^ Wouldn't YOU like to know? 


	2. Welcome to My Parlor

_Run. Run, little bandit. You'll never escape me._

Seto tried so hard to get the taunting voice from his head. His arm throbbed in pain from his accident with the dueling platform. He would need medical attention soon or shock would set it. 

Quickly rounding a corner and dodging Yugi-tachi as they gave chase after him, he pressed himself against a red brick wall. He didn't need to see them right now. He wasn't in the right of mind, nor was he well in body. 

After making sure that they had ran past and he was clear of them, Seto backed away from the wall and ran his shoulder into it. With a sickening **crack**, he became brutally aware his shoulder was back in place. 

The next thing he had to do was calm down and get some sense of where he was. He could see his building from there; which didn't help much because you could see KaibaCorp. from anywhere in Domino. 

He focused on controlling his breathing and checked to see if the voice was still in his mind. If he were going crazy, he'd like to know ahead of time. Some clients didn't appreciate you bouncing off the walls and laughing at nothing in particular.

He quieted all his thoughts and searched out the tone of voice that had made him react so badly during the duel. But he could find no trace of it. Maybe it was gone. Maybe he was working too hard and finally cracked.

_No such luck crook! I just happen to have some other plans to attend to. You may sleep now my little dragon. For your nightmares will come tonight. Eh hee hee. Eh hee hee. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA!!!_

" Ah!" Kaiba cried out in dread. He was still there. He knew he was looking for him and he was still in control of everything. He needed to find out what the hell was going on and put an end to it now.

" K'so! The duel! I left my deck…my briefcase…all my work. I need those papers! Shimatta! I have to go back and get them!" Kaiba held his head in his hands and shook it slowly. This was not a good day. 

******************

Weevil Underwood made his way to Domino District Asylum. He had received an invitation to a duel for that day and someone had called him a coward and threatened to stop on his bugs and throw their remains into a bug zapper. 

Well, insults to himself he could handle and throw back; but not to his bugs! He was going to teach this amateur a lesson about dueling and who to mess with when it came to challenges. 

Though, it did slightly bother him that he was walking up to an Insane Asylum for a simple duel. He knew nothing about this person and nothing about their deck. He didn't even know their name or what kind of history they had as a duelist. They could be a total proletarian. 

A sinister smirk crossed his face as he thought of what he might do to them when they got into it. All his bugs would swam them and they would have no choice but to submit or to face humiliating defeat at the hands of Weevil Underwood. 

He walked up to the front desk. He was about to give his name and state his reason for being there when he looked up at the clerks there. They looked like a zombies. Just signing papers and typing on the computers and answering the phones in emotionless voices.

" Domino District Asylum…" 

Their eyes were so empty. Like they were there, but they really weren't. Like they were puppets on some grand stage that he wasn't aware of. They didn't blink or seem to miss a beat in anything they did. Like they were preprogrammed or something.

" You are the Bug Duelist…"

Weevil resisted the urge to jump as a large orderly came up behind him and leaned down to look in his eyes. They were large and just a lifeless as the others. What was going on here? 

" Yes. I am Weevil Underwood. Where is my prey so I can get this over with and add another victory to my record?" He hoped his brashness would cover his fear.

" I am afraid it will not be that easy. Follow me…" His comatose blue eyes rolled up from Weevil's and focused on the hallway behind them. He walked steadily around Weevil and led the way. 

****************

Weevil followed the large orderly down the sickeningly clean and sterile hallways. All the workers wear dressed in white suits that covered their bodies. The women were allowed to wear white skirts, but they were not very short at all. 

The only sound made as they walked was the click of their shoes. No one was talking or following them to see the duel. They just walked on like the automatons they were; totally ignoring their existence. 

Casting a glance towards the blond haired man next to him, Weevil noted that he seemed to be walking comatose as well. Maybe he jumped into this challenge a little too fast. 

**Creeeeekkkkk.**

A pair of wide, brown, polished oak doors opened before them. The doors looked like they belonged on the side of a castle or at least a haunted house. They even made the large orderly look small. 

" The dueling platform is in the middle of the room. I trust you do not require assistance of any kind?" 

" Of course not! I am Weevil Underwood!"

" Yes. You have made that abundantly clear." Weevil started to shoot something back at him, but he thought he saw the man's eyes flash for a minute. " I understand. He's here. You may wait on your platform. He shall not be long." 

" Better not be." 

" You battle should be interesting. I hope your soul is strong, for your spirit will be tested severely. You would do well to fear him despite your dueling status. At least that way, you can stand somewhat of a chance." 

Weevil gave the man a crooked look as he walked out of the room. Never once did he look in his eyes except in the beginning. The whole time, he was like someone's toy they were talking through. 

Wandering around the room as he waited for his challenger, he noted the windows had bars. Bars that had scratches on them. Scratches and was there some traces or blood on the glass…? 

" Weevil Underwood…" 

Weevil turned around quickly at the sound of a voice behind him. Two large pairs of orderlies were walking into the room with a small teenager in between him. 

His hair was a pale, pastel blue color. It was shaggy and hid his eyes quite well. Though Weevil was sure he could feel them sizing him up. His skin was as insipid as the white leather chairs around the lobby. He looked so frail and insubstantial, that all his fears melted away immediately.  

He smirked again and threw his hair arrogantly. This boy was so small, he could break him down in a fight. He didn't know why he was so worried about him. He would need these orderlies to help him duel; surely that could work in his cheating favor. 

" You are dismissed…" The two orderlies turned on their heel and left without another word or any protest. Weevil raised a brow. Weren't they supposed to be watching him? How could he draw cards, let alone draw them. 

" Kangai Underwood-san*…" 

Weevil would never forget the next train of events for the rest of his life. He could very well end up in a jacket next to his challenger and he would still remember this. 

His challenger lifted his head. His eyes were darker than blood; almost black, but still crimson. He could see them clearly through his muted indigo hair. His eyes glowed a bright, inhumane white and the room seemed to get considerable colder. 

A deck floated out of someplace behind him. It hovered in the air just in front of him. His challenger raised his head further; revealing a feral, insane, fanatical grin that sent chills down Weevil's spine and made his instincts go on red alert. 

" …Said the **spider** to the **fly**. Eh hee hee. Eh hee hee. Ah ha ha. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAA!!!" 

* Welcome Mr. Underwood.


End file.
